Hellsing & The SGC
by Bana2001
Summary: My first ever fan fic, a HellsingStargate SG-1 crossover.


**Hellsing & The SGC**

The whirring of a machine could be heard as the symbols were dialled into the Stargate. The huge machine that stood in the middle of a brightly lit, underground, stone room started spinning it's dial with it's 39 symbols then stopped as the first symbol was accepted.

"Chevron 1, encoded." Said the sergeant thorough the speakers, the machine started spinning again and once more stopping.

"Chevron 2, encoded." The same sergeant's voice announced.

"So, Carter, what do you think this _help_ will be like anyway?" asked colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Well Daniel hasn't been able to translate the last part of the manuscript due to the fact that it was damaged and some of the words didn't make any sense, but I'm leaning towards some kind of weapon." replied Sam. "It has to be very powerful seeing as we had to make all those 'adjustments' to the Stargate and the code is 2 symbols longer than normal"

"Chevron 3, encoded."

"Indeed, I am most curious to find out what could aid us in our battle against the Goa'uld." Teal'c commented.

"Ah, O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c" Daniel Jackson and General Hammond entered the control room.

"Chevron 4, encoded."

"Daniel, General Hammond...sir."

"Chevron 5, encoded."

"You too Jack. Carter, how is it?" asked Hammond

"We are about to find out sir."

"Chevron 6, encoded."

Everyone in the control room turned around to face the Stargate as the moment of truth came closer and closer. What would be this 'help' that they would find and will it work.

"Chevron 7, locked: activating program SOS and enhancing the liquid Naquadah flow."

The dial turned one way the other, some sparks flew and a few alarms went. Then everyone stood in awe as they watched the wormhole form. First it appeared, disappeared, formed and deformed a few times and went blank while at the control room all the alarms were going off. Then in the middle of the gate colours started to swirl together, as if the wormhole was a pallet and all the paint in it was being mixed, the colours started to come together and form shapes. Clearer and clearer they formed, soon it was like looking at a muffled picture of something and suddenly it all cleared up.

Nobody cared about the alarms anymore, nobody, for right in front of them the Stargate formed more of what looked like a window than a wormhole and everybody could clearly see what was on the other side. Sam Carter gawped, General Hammond's eyes were nearly popping out, even Teal'c had lost all his calm and Jack was frozen on the spot with everyone else...watching.

In the window they could see a posh office with tiled floors and two people who were probably talking. One was wearing an odd crimson Victorian styled garb with a large, even odder hat matching in colour, was standing with his back facing towards them while the other was sitting behind the desk was wearing an olive green men's suit. They watched as the platinum blonde's eyes widened with what they supposed must be shock as she stood up shakily and pointed at what must be the other end of the wormhole. The man in scarlet turned around gracefully and as he saw what the other did, his face lit up with what looked like a mixture of glee and excitement. He started walking closer until he was at the verge of going through the wormhole and reaching up his left gloved hand, touched the surface, and apparently laughed while moving his hand backwards and forwards string up the image slightly. Then he turned his head around to say something, which apparently made his companion come closer, while plunging his hand into whatever he must be seeing. Sure enough the hand came out on the other side and it disappeared when it was pulled back. Apparently impressed by that performance, the platinum blond exchanged words with the crimson man and faced forward as they both walked through the wormhole.

"May somebody explain to me and where on earth I am and how me and my companion got to be here." Said Integra.

"Your from earth?" said Jack.

Integra was not pleased, a large portal of some sort had opened up in her office of all places and Alucard managed to convince her to go through it, more over it had just closed. A plump balding man in a military uniform had walked through the door to her right and announced:

"My name is General Hammond and you are in the USA at Stargate Command. May I ask who you are and where _you_ and your friend here are from?"

"My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization, I reside in England and am a member of the Knights of the Round Table sworn to protect the Queen and Country. This is Alucard." This should be easy to get out of thought Integra. "Now, may I ask you how you managed to create what appeared to me an inter-dimensional portal of some sort in my office."

"We will, but now let us go to a more suitable location to talk." Said General Hammond "please follow me."

In The Briefing Room

"Now can somebody explain something?" Integra was getting annoyed, she was sitting in their briefing room not to far from the strange contraption she had just walked through. At the opposite end of the table sat General Hammond while she had to sit with Alucard. Around the table she could see a middle-aged woman with blond hair, a young man with brown hair, an older one with grey-ish hair and a bald black guy with some kind of golden mumbo jumbo on his forehead. "And Alucard get rid of that stupid hat of yours."

"As you wish Master." was the reply from Alucard as he closed his eyes.

Sam though she was finally going crazy from all the stress, and no one could blame her. The guy's hat just vanished.

"Um sir...did, did that man's hat...just...vanish?" Sam stuttered looking at the colonel.

"Yes Carter, I think it did." Jack replied in a dazed voice.

Teal'c pulled his biggest 'eyebrow' and Daniel said

"How did you do that?"

But the biggest shock came when the Alucard fellow opened his eyes revealing the most unusual colour.

Tealc's eyebrow went up even higher which Integra didn't believe possible.

"Your eyes are the strangest colour I have seen on a person, I never believed a human could posses naturally coloured eyes that are red."

The comment seemed to make Alucard smile revealing his canines, then he gave a short burst of laughter.

"That my friend has a simple explanation, I am not a human. Neither are you."

To Be Continued....

**A/N: I got bored of writing, that's all I can say. Also I never watched Hellsing or read the manga but I'm planning to do so, so don't scorn me for getting something wrong. Also it's not going to be that easy to get it seeing as I'm not old enough to have a credit card plus I live in the U.K. Anyway thanks for reading my first ever chapter of my the first ever fan fic I ever wrote.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nada. I don't even know why I should write this as it's so obvious.**


End file.
